gabanikifandomcom-20200214-history
Vulcan(Sport)
Vulcan is the ancient sport of the Gainese people. It is a very important religious sport in which many Gainese people play and enjoy. It is played with a very hard ball made of Bantha leather and honeyduke juice. The Sport is very popular amongst Gainese Middleclass people and is often described as the best sport on the Gainese nation. It is now becoming very popular in St.Bishop and even has a store selling it's products. The largest Vulcan company is Isbel-Gain and Co. and has recently seen competiotion from companies such as Aero-Jackson Vulcan Co. History Vulcan originated on the island of Gain created by the Gainese Culture around 50769 B.U.K. It is believed that Vulcan began as a way for tribes to show to their Gods how devoted they were by playing. The objective of Vulcan is to keep the ball in place between the nets and court if the ball falls out of the court, the opponent wins a point. Vulcan rules regulate that the score be up to ten points. Play The object of the game is to send the ball over the net and to ground it on the opponent's court, and to prevent the same effort by the opponent. A team is allowed up to three touches to return the ball across the net. The ball is put in play with a serve — a hit by the server from behind the rear court boundary over the net to the opponents. The rally continues until the ball is grounded on the playing court, goes "out", or is not returned properly Laws The Basic Law of the Sport of Vulcan is; a team scores points by grounding the ball on the opponents' court, or when the opposing team commits a fault (error or illegal action); consecutive contacts must be made by different players (except after a block touch, when any player may legally contact the ball). * The Playing surface must always be made of sand or a coarse soft red clay moistened and blessed with holy water. * Before each match the Tellawowian Priest shall bless the athletes with praise and give offerings to the Gods, * Bare feet is the law, no shoes, or cleats allowed and no athlete may powder their feet or place any substance that allows greater traction or this will lead to disqualification. * Dimensions: each half of the court is 1 Tosh square * Team size – may be between two and six athletes * Scoring system – best of 3 sets played to 21 * Open hand touches, tips, and dinks are illegal * A block at the net counts as one of the three allowed touches in the beach game, but not in the indoor game * Open-hand setting standards are different in the beach game – double hitting is called tighter but lifts are slightly more lenient * Coaching during matches is not allowed * There are no rotation errors on the beach – players may switch sides at will * It is legal to cross under the net in beach volleyball as long as it does not interfere with opponents' play * Teams switch ends of the court every seven points (every five points on a deciding set) rather than between sets * There is no Libero to be allowed as it is cheating * The height of the top of the net is 2.43 m (7 ft 11 1⁄2 in) for men and 2.24 m (7 ft 4 in) for women. Popularity With Gainese influence felt across much of the world Vulcan has an established following in Athens, Southern Russia, St. Bishop, and naturally across the Republic of Gain and California. The sport has become the official sport of the Republic of Gain and California and outnumbers the popularity of quidditch. Governing Body The Governing Body of Vulcan is the Royal Soceity of the Holy Sport of Vulcan. It holds its headquarters in Havana and naturally holds the Great Havana Open. [[Category:Gainese Peoples] Category:Empire of Gain and California